


饱腹感

by wpqkkxx



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpqkkxx/pseuds/wpqkkxx
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 1





	饱腹感

“安娜根本不想见我，但是毒液你说要坦诚的……”艾迪赤红着脸，棕金色的头发被夜晚的水汽迷蒙上一层让毒液说不出的朦胧感，“唉，今天就算了。”举起水杯猛地灌下一杯凉白开，咕嘟咕嘟的声音让毒液下意识地开始担心起艾迪，自己目前宿主的胃部情况。艾迪还是喜欢安娜的，他总是会在散步的时候“不是故意的”走到安娜家门口，踌躇半天却又突然转身离开。

毒液才来地球不久，对于喜欢到底是什么样的一种感受它并不是很明白——大概就是不会去吃这个人的脑浆吧，它想。连衣服都没有脱掉的艾迪倒在并不算柔软的床上，酒精让他头晕目眩，两只耳朵除了嗡鸣声以外听不见任何声音。人类无意识地哼哼唧唧，一股没有洗过澡的臭味弥漫在艾迪的鼻腔里。

毒液化出形态悬在半空中看着无比难受的宿主，它突然开口：要去洗个澡吗，艾迪？虽然毒液没觉得这股酸臭味有多么让它难受，但是它多少知道一点干净卫生对于一个人类来说是多么的重要。如果任由艾迪就这么脏兮兮的睡下去，明天早上他肯定又要哀嚎自己到底干了什么把床单搞得这么脏。

酒精干翻七尺男儿总是不讲道理，艾迪只觉得自己的肺部和胃里翻江倒海，比他第一次成为Venom还要让身体觉得不适。模模糊糊地看见自己脸前的毒液，他张开嘴嘿嘿一笑，口腔里的酒气几乎把毒液熏了个跟头：“毒液，我跟你说，其实我完全不知道为什么你会留在这…而且那么多超级英雄你选谁不好，非要选我这个loser……嗝。”

黑色的半固体外星人挤眉弄眼，它是发自内心地觉得艾迪这个人类不讲道理，那种难闻的液体喝多了居然还会说这样的胡话吗？它留在这里还能为了谁，除了眼前这个不争气的人类，它还能为了谁？在医院被强制分开的时候，毒液是知道艾迪对于它的强制附体是十分愤怒的，它在那间小小的却又无比坚固的玻璃房间里“注视着”艾迪，金棕色的短发和惊恐的眼神。

人类居然是这样的生物吗？毒液看着自己暂时附体的生物，突然感到一阵饥饿。

毒液钻回艾迪的身体里，支撑着他已经软的像坨稀泥的身体拧开水龙头，然后在竭尽全力的让他摔进放满水的浴缸里。而艾迪那根软软的，耷拉在两腿之间的性器让毒液忽然萌生了一种难以抗拒的想法：艾迪看见安娜的时候，这里总是会十分激动，到底是为什么呢？

人类的构造真是神奇。

它先是缠过去，用黑色的半固体凝结成柔软的形状慢慢地缠上那根老二，毒液伸出它那根又红又长的柔软舌头生疏又恶意地舔了上去——又咸又腥甚至还比艾迪刚才那个酒嗝还臭——但毒液却不想放弃，这跟玩意儿似乎只对安娜有反应，毒液有些不甘心，虽然他不是很明白不甘心到底是什么意思，但唯独不想在输给安娜。

明明我才是艾迪更在意的partner！它舔着那根柱状物愤愤不平。不多时，或许是艾迪在酒精的催促下以及热水还有毒液那根过于灵活的舌头等诸多原因中不负众望的勃起了。那根肉红色的东西规模并不小，原本柔软的模样在毒液的口中逐渐膨胀起来，青紫色的血管在充血的表皮下显得清晰而又狰狞。

毒液姑且放开那根可怕的玩具，它眯起眼睛，汇聚起越来越多的黑色物质，以那根东西为中心缓慢地汇聚成一个不太结实的人类的形状，就像它和艾迪合体时那种模样。只是现在的它还对人类的构造并没有太深刻的了解，半晌过后也不过是给自己下半身（还是半固体）留了一个和艾迪性器差不多大小的甬道。

“恩……？？”毒液玩的不亦乐乎，当它终于把艾迪的老二“插”进自己体内的时候，它的感官突然受到一股非常强烈的，让它几乎瘫软过去的精神刺激。大名鼎鼎的外星生物毒液小朋友抬起头，看见自己附体的宿主，艾迪·布洛克正瞪着一双眼睛目不转睛地看着它。

毒液只觉得在它体内的那根玩意儿是不是变大了一点……

它抬起手（爪子），虚晃着说：“嘿，嘿！我，我可以解释，艾迪！”它的声音嘶哑又低沉，用词却非常奇怪，像是在用成年人语气说话的小孩子。艾迪睁着眼睛，被水打湿的金棕色头发软趴趴的贴在头皮上，毒液连接着他的身体，感受到自己的人类宿主居然因为这样愚蠢又好笑的行为十分的——亢奋。毒液的手被艾迪一把攥住，微微颤抖着的男低音质问着毒液：“你为什么要这么做？”

听见这个问题的毒液忽然愣住，是啊，它可是外星来的无所不能的毒液，它为什么要这么对一个人类？然而它还没有给出回答，精神深处忽然又传来一阵阵的，它根本形容不出的刺激，又痒又爽，想要更多这样的刺激。

艾迪提出的问题在那个晚上毒液没有给出回答，日后数个夜晚里它都没有给出准确的答案。它凝结出柔软的实体，将艾迪需要发泄的阴茎温柔地包含在体内，那种酥酥麻麻的痛觉提醒着毒液艾迪和它将要拥有更多的快乐。那根漂亮又灵活的红色长舌卷裹着艾迪的下体，也不知道它哪学来的那么多奇技淫巧，搞得宿主和共生体最后一同达到难以形容的高潮。

毒液又红又长的舌头耷拉在嘴巴外面，它发不出什么特别有代表性的声音，发声的部位呼哧呼哧的喘着粗气。扭动着变化出的躯体，毒液那双亮白色的“眼睛”舒服地眯了起来。艾迪的情况稍微好些，毕竟他已经不是十几年前对这种事情还一无所知的小处男，但怎么说这也是他第一次和一个外星人做这样奇怪的事情。

一个用男低音讲话的外星黑色半固体人。

一黑一白交缠着躺倒在浴缸里，释放过后疲软下来的性器仍旧被毒液留在它的体内。它的拟态功能让那些本来就看起来十分柔软的黑色液体变成了像是什么语无伦次的腔道。艾迪用温热的洗澡水洗了把脸，这一场意外又酣畅淋漓的性爱结束后，他肚子里那些酒精几乎蒸发的所剩无几，头脑史无前例的清晰又冷静。

毒液黏附着它的宿主，彼此都有些精疲力竭。

这样原始又没有道理可言的行为在结束时，艾迪释放出的白色液体被毒液毫不犹豫地悉数笑纳。虽然艾迪说那东西吐掉就是了，但毒液总觉得这东西也是艾迪的一部分为什么要浪费。本着毒液可是不浪费食物的好毒液的思想根本，它消化掉了那些液体，那些温热的，拥有着艾迪基因的白色浊液。

“毒液，”艾迪将自己终于洗干净的身体扔在床上，用白色的枕头盖住头，闷了吧唧的声音听起来难过又无奈，甚至还有一点点高兴，“你知道什么时候喜欢吗？”

“不知道，对于我来说，”毒液蛰伏在艾迪身体里安静地回答它的宿主，“喜欢并不重要。”

“但是如果你不喜欢我，”艾迪翻了个身，将枕头物归原处地放在自己头下，深秋的洛杉矶并不暖和，他扯过毛毯盖在身上，“那你为什么……要留在这里？”

艾迪本来是想说那你为什么要做刚才那种事，但是他忽然有点害羞，有点不知道该怎么面对毒液的回答，转而问了这个像是无理取闹的女朋友才会问的蠢问题。

“……”毒液沉吟了半晌，“你，艾迪，因为你。”

之前毒液也说过同样的回答，但那时火箭发射的声音太大，艾迪或许并没有听见。毒液听见艾迪沉闷的笑声，它也有些忍不住的笑了起来。

毒液听见笑声后似乎没有那么饥饿了。

-END-


End file.
